No
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: Some animals aren't adapted to water. And they sure as heck won't learn how to adapt.


_**im deciding to post this here too because wynaut xD**_

 _ **this is so stupid but at the time i thought it was cute because im weird so here have this piece of shit im sorry**_

* * *

'S-Sonic?!'

'Oh hey hi there Luigi wow fancy seeing you here hey can I hide here for a minuet?'

'W-wait, what-'

'I'll explain later, just stay quiet.'

Luigi would have asked more questions if it wasn't for the hedgehog dashing over to him and clamping a hand over his mouth. His ears twitched as footsteps rushed outside their door, cheery voices singing in conversation.

'He's gotta be somewhere!' Shulk said, his voice a little muffled. 'Look - I even brought him some arm bands! It's not like I'd make him go unprepared!'

'He's just a wuss,' They heard Palutena sing, mockery in her voice. Sonic's ears flattened a little from annoyance. 'If he doesn't learn to get over his fear, he'll be in constant fear.' There was silence.

'...Yeah, what you said. Lets check outside - I'm determined to teach him how to swim. It's not even that hard! You just move your arms and legs and keep your head up; nothing to it!'

The voices got more distant until not a sound was left in the hallway. Sonic held on to Luigi just a little bit longer to make sure, and all Luigi did was stand there.

'Whew! Sorry 'bout that, those guys have really been on my tail a lot recently.' He released the man from his hold, a sheepish smile across his face as he rubbed the back of his head. The green missile just looked at him, a brow raised. 'I didn't scare you too bad, did I? Sorry, I would have knocked but I was desperate.'

'...N-no, it's fine.'

Sonic's ears twitched again when he heard footsteps pass by, and both of them remained silent.

'-No, I'll look in his room. He can't have gone far. It's the first time the pool's been open in weeks, and I'm not letting it pass!'

Sonic glared at the door, ears flat. They weren't gonna give up that easily, it appeared. It just grated the speed freaks nerves to think that they were trying to kill him, and announcing it so openly as well! Luigi, meanwhile, held his arm in a shy manner, not exactly sure what to do nor say to the animal. After the voices passed again, the two looked at each other.

'I'm sorry 'bout all this,' Sonic said, sensing the other mans discomfort. 'I don't really know why they wanna drown me so bad. I mean, I don't think I've won against them, and I haven't exactly spoken to them. Like, at all. I don't even know how they know I hate water!' The green man nodded, smiling polity. '...Hey, I don't suppose you'd mind if I stayed here a while, would ya? I mean, I'm too young to die yet. And I am _not_ learning. Water is the bane of evil, even more so than Dr Eggbutt.'

'S-sure. Don't be surprised if Mario comes in, though.' Sonic nodded, and they both ended up sitting on the bed. Things got awkward fast.

'...May I ask why you don't like water?'

And that started the friendship between the two hero's.

Half an hour later, after much chatter and debates over coins and rings, Mario entered the room. He was greeted with the sight of Luigi reading and Sonic on the end of the bed. He was like a fat cat or something, softly snoring away like nobody's business. The green missile looked to his brother with a warm smile before returning to his book. Mario just looked at the scene confused.

A soft snore escaped the hedgehog again, his left ear twitching.

'He been here long?'

'Nah.'

'Any reason?'

'He didn't want to drown.'

Mario shot him a raised eyebrow, but decided it could wait. He joined his brother on the bed, making sure not to make it shake too much. He laid down and covered his eyes with his hat, deciding to also get some shut eye. Luigi just kept on reading.

The rest of the day went alright. Sonic woke up, finding the Mario brothers asleep, with the book over the green mans face. He rolled off the bed and pulled the covers over the pair, then slipped out of the room into the darkness of the hallway.

Luckily no one drowned that day, and Sonic didn't run into Shulk or Palutena again. Instead, he went straight to his room, curled up under the covers, and fell back to sleep.

And this continued for the next few days, and soon, Shulk and Palutena gave up. And everything went back to normal.


End file.
